1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection system and a method of using the same, in particular, to a detection system for detecting appearances of many electronic elements and a method of using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication and electronic devices have been developed to be multi-functional, miniaturized, highly reliable and low cost. Therefore, different functions of circuit designs are integrated onto increasingly smaller chip size. For example, mobile phones with only voice communication function are out of date and newly designed phones commonly have many accessory functions, such that people can record important matters in the phone, transfer a text message to a friend or watch digital TV on the phone.
Take another example; electronic devices for cars represent highly sophisticated technologies such as navigation computer, global positioning system, and intelligence voice activation system. Accordingly with the development of automobile's electronics, the variety of electronic utilized by an automobile also increases.
Thus, with the increasing variety and sophistication of electronic devices, the quality and the reliability of the electronic components are crucial to the performance of the electronic devices. Generally, it is necessary for the components to be tested when the manufacturing procedure is finished. In the traditional inspection method, all the components are disposed on a large-area disk and many cameras are used for capturing the images of the surface appearances of the components. For inspecting the bottom surface of each component, the large-area disk has to be transparent. One method is using a quartz glass as the large-area disk but quartz glass is an expensive material. In other words, the cost of the inspection system is extremely high. Another method is using a tempered glass as the disk. However, the hardness of the tempered glass is lower than that of the electronic components so that the surface of the tempered glass is easily scratched by the components. The scratches on the tempered glass surface influence the captured bottom surface image and the analysis for the bottom surface images will not be precise. On the other hand, there are cameras disposed on both sides of the disk (i.e., top side and bottom side) and the images may be not be in focus because of influence of light (i.e. glare or reflection) that passes though the large-area disk.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the top surface of the transparent rotary structure 11a of the prior art is plane. Each image-capturing element 302a has a reflective mirror 3020a and an image-capturing lens 3021a disposed above the reflective mirror 3020a. However, one image-capturing element 302 applied to detect the left surface LS of each electronic element E is limited by space (is limited by the plane top surface of the transparent rotary structure 11a), so that the reflective mirror 3020a cannot aim at the left surface LS of each electronic element E. Hence, the prior art can only capture the oblique image Ma (as shown in FIG. 1B) of the left surface LS of each electronic element E by matching the reflective mirror 3020a and the image-capturing lens 3021a. 